


A New Home

by BabyDracky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Justice League
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Community: smallearth, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart Allen saved Jason's life so the man just couldn't refuse to celebrate Christmas with him and his friends. What happens when Jason Todd meets the Justice League?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2008 Advent Calendar @ the community SMALLEARTH @ LJ  
> Prompt: CandyCane

He so doesn’t want to be here. And he definitely doesn’t know why he came. 

When the boy opened the door before he could even think about, not running away because clearly Jason Todd is never running away, but just leaving unnoticed, he knew he had been too slow again. He had met Impulse, or Bart like the boy insisting him to call him, in Gotham. He helped the boy and the boy helped him back and not the other way like the boy likes to tell the story. End of the fairytale. At least, he wished. But the boy seems to like happy endings too much and decided on his own that now they’re friends and he visited him at least once a week. The boy, Bart, is a pain in the ass he decreeded. 

And when he did blackmail him with his big wet puppy eyes that Christmas celebration wouldn’t be Christmas celebration without him he just couldn’t say no as he should have said. He would never admit that he was touched because it was the first time someone invited him for a Christmas or family celebration. Still, he so shouldn’t be here, he isn’t a part of the boy’s, Bart’s family. He isn’t a part of any family. 

“Come in, Jay!” chanted the boy a bright smile on his happy face “Let me introduce you!” 

The “Don’t call me Jay!” was never heard; as always. Sometimes he was asking himself why he is still fighting about it… perhaps because he doesn’t know any other way than fight to go on. 

So he was introduced to all the Justice League guys and was surprised to see them so very friendly to him. The Green Arrow’s family definitely doesn’t look like the Bat’s one. Well, as much as he could say, he certainly doesn’t know a lot about Bats celebrations not being a member of the prodigious family. If the guys know who he is, the Red Hood, they seemed to not care or not wanted to talk about it at Christmas and Jason was good with it. 

He was sitting on the comfortable white couch and talking with the fish man, AC, while drinking, the guy was rather fun and talked for the both of them. The more interesting character in the party, tough, was that man, Oliver Queen. He really made him think about Bruce, they’re kind of similar but radically different. He wished Bruce was more like him, but then he wouldn’t be Bruce. 

“This is Ollie” Had proudly said the boy, Bart, when he introduced the Queen man a disgusting and lovingly smile on his lips “You know the one whom I stole food to make sure you eat properly! The best cook ever!” 

“Yeah! The prodigious boyfriend you can stop talking about even when you’re nearly begged to” Answered Jason when shaking hands with the man. 

Isn’t he a little too old for the boy? Well, certainly handsome and charming. Still. He wasn’t sure he likes him because even if he had to admit that the guy seems to be the best cook ever, he does like his food, he clearly remembers the boy mentioning some other feats about the man, which are not related to Archery, he doesn’t want to think about right now. The best cock ever, yeah, he growled for himself. Whatever, for the boy, Bart, the Queen man seemed to be the best thing who ever lived on this planet. Love. So disturbing. At least the boy, Bart, loved someone who is able to love him back. 

“Hey! Why can’t I have a candy?” asked a woman voice. 

When he looked up at the Cyborg, Victor, behind whom the boy, Bart, is hiding he saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. He never heard her arrived. 

“Because there isn’t anymooore!” chanted Bart jumping in Oliver Queen’s laps. Not an image Jason wanted to keep in mind. 

“I’m sorry Dinah but you told us you won’t be with us and the boy didn’t bring one for you” Smiled the blond man, a seductive gleam in the eyes. Women do like men like him, and boys too it seemed. 

“How could I not come with the baby using of his puppy eyes and calling me every ten minutes?” She growled. 

Jason definitely understands her. Bart was redoubtable. Small but redoubtable. 

But wait… Boy? Who is the blondie calling Boy?! 

Then the woman, Dinah?, looked at him and before he could answer she was sitting very next to him on the couch. 

“So, boy, you forgot my present?” she asked her red full lips smiling. 

“Jason” He answered frowning while the AC guy seemed to enjoy the show. He definitely wasn’t anyone’s boy, perhaps that now he was younger than THE boy, Bart, but technically he was older! 

“So… Jasonboy” she leant against him to whisper in his ear “Hope you’ll get me some candy cane soon enough” 

“It could be sooner than later, lady” He tried to sound fearful with his overtone, nearly closing the gap between them, his lips brushing her pearly white neck. Her breath was as fast as a little bird’s heart and her “claire de lune” color eyes flitted about like soft wings. 

“He is so dead!” commented AC and then Jason understood who that woman was. The only one woman in the Justice League team Bart told him about. The Black Canary. The only one nobody ever defeated. The Canary Cry. They heard about it even in Gotham City. 

But does he really want to defeat her? Too bad the precise thing he really wants to do right now is to make her cry. His name, preferably, not boy. 

He definitely has to think about Bart’s last offer; join the Justice League.


End file.
